The Adventures of SakuraKaze
by SakuraKaze
Summary: Another BishounenPokemon like story! SakuraKaze wishes for trainerhood (cool word) and guess what? It happens! But could there be unforeseen consequences (later chapters).
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes on The Adventures of SakuraKaze

"Hi, peoples of ff.net! This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it, but I have a few things to say before you begin reading it. The story will be based in Songwind's Bishonen and Bishujo world so it might help you understand some of my story if you go read Songwind's first! Her story is great so you should read it anyway. Well, I guess that's less then a "few things to say", but who knows, I might think of more things to mention later! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or animes (mangas, etc.), organizations or companies mentioned in this story except SakuraKaze because I created her. I'm writing this for myself, and I'm not profiting from writing this so please don't sue! Also since this story is based in Bishonen and Bishujo, many things are similar (i.e. Bish-balls, Bishie-dex, etc.), and I do not take any credit for their creation.

The Adventures of SakuraKaze

By SakuraKaze

"Hi, everybody, I'm home!" SakuraKaze announced to her family members that where home.

"Hi, Sakura," they said back.

"Why are you home so late from school? I thought you liked being home as soon as school's out?" her dad wondered.

"I do, but I had a meeting for a club after school today."

"How was school, anyway?" he asked her.

"Usual, I'm going in my room."

"Yeah, another school day over!" SakuraKaze said to herself once she entered her room.

/Ok, so what bishounen would I catch in this bishounen world thing, / She thought to herself, /I would catch Sano, all the Somas except for Akito (he's mean!!), Yue, Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, Arima, Asaba, Rath, Thatz, Rune, Inu-Yasha, Shippou, Sesshomaru, Vash, and so on and so forth! /

SakuraKaze was your average seventeen year old (well not quite average if average meant normal) with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. She loved anime, manga, and bishounen (this meaning she's a fangirl and proud of it^_^), who didn't anyway? Well, a lot of people didn't know about anime or didn't like it, but that's not the point here. School was annoying because all (I'm exaggerating here) the people there were annoying.

"I wish they taught Japanese at school. I would sigh up for it in a flash!" She was talking to herself again and was even in the habit of answering her own questions… there is NOTHING wrong with that, "but for now they don't so I'll be teaching myself until college."

/School's done for the day ***smiles crazily*** so I should go check to see if Songwind has updated "Bishounen and Bishoujo" yet. I hope she has! / So she checked, "Nani!!!? She's not accepting anymore people for her story! Okay, okay, calm down SakuraKaze…tons of people have requested to be in her story so it's totally understandable. I haven't even given her my stats in a review so I guess as the saying goes "you snooze you lose"/

/I wish I could be a bishounen trainer! I really, really do! / She resolved to wish for this on her birthday and any chance she got to wish on something. SakuraKaze started to read the new chapter, smiling when Sano did anything and just loving the story wishing she were there in the bishe world. When she was done she decided to do her math to just get it out of the way. While doing so her computer kept beeping and making funny noises like it wanted her to do something and was trying to get her attention…she ignored this…hey, she had to get that math homework done or else it would never get done which she knew she would regret.

The computer stopped beeping after a while and SakuraKaze finished that annoying homework (Go SakuraKaze^_^).

/Time for a snack. / She raced towards the kitchen and grabbed a few (hundred) cookies and a big glass of milk. She saw her sister before walking out of the kitchen and decided to sit and talk with her.

"Hi, Onee-chan, What's up?" SK (SakuraKaze) asked.

"Nothing much except if you count English homework," her sister answered.

"Ooooo, I bet it's fun!" SK said sarcastically.

"You bet, question…what would you put as your greatest wish/hope in life?"

"That's your English question!?"

"Hey, it's includes literature stuff not just grammar and it goes with what we're reading in class right now…so just answer the question please! I need ideas about what my greatest wish is!"

"How is my greatest wish supposed to help you find yours?" SK questioned.

"I don't know, I just can't really think about my homework right now," SK's sister replied, "I'm also trying new ways of avoiding my homework without actually leaving the general topic, Okay?"

"Good answer, anyway, my greatest wish, eh?" SK asked and her sister nodded, "Well, of course, to become a bishounen trainer in the Bishounen/Bishoujo world (like the one Songwind created)!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere…else, a computer wrote down a name on a list of peoples' names who wished for something *coughs*someone*coughs* special.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is that really your goal in life?" SK's sister questioned.

"You know it is!" SK replies, "And I bet you want to be a trainer too! I'm going back to my room now anyway. See ya!"

"You're always in your room!!!"

"I love my room, duh!"

Back in her room she checked to make sure her pile (really a bag) of stuff by her computer was all there and in an easily reachable distance from the computer chair. This bag of stuff was an emergency pack for lots of reasons.

**Reason 1**: In case of a fire or other natural disaster she could grab it and run.

**Reason 2**: Ready-made pack for spur-of-the-moment sleepovers at a friends' houses.

****

Reason 3: (The MOST important reason and the original (1 and 2 were just extra good things that came from creating the pack) If she was ever sucked into the bishounen world she could grab the bag quickly and efficiently to bring it with her.

The bag contained two changes of underwear, a pair of jeans, an extra bra, a T-shirt, a toiletry kit, a deck of playing cards, a picture of her family (including pets), her favorite book, and was covered with pins of some favorite characters from various anime.

Hey, she's just a little obsessed.

She picked up one of her many manga and decided to pass time reading it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere…else…again.

"Ah, another one added to the list," said a mysterious person with glasses staring at a computer screen, "how many are on the list, I wonder, *looks up and down said list* Jeez, there's a TON today! And I'm supposed to send all these people e-mails! It's way too many to arrive here right now…They'll just have to be patient…wait a minute, they don't even know this is coming so why would they care and I worry!"

"Well, I'm feeling quite odd today so just to make things interesting and plot moving, I'll start at the bottom of the list today! Mwhahahaha! These people don't even know what's going on! Mwhahahaha!" The speaking person did just that, "Okay, okay, let's see…SakuraKaze… aren't you lucky?"

She found SK's e-mail address, clicked forward on a mysterious message and sent it to the hopefully unsuspecting girl (the act of surprise was highly valued by the person who sent the e-mail).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

/Fushigi Yugi is such a great manga, and Tasuki's so cute/ SK thought as she put down a volume of Fushigi Yugi she had just finished.

"Let me now go look up beautiful pics of Tasuki to print and place on my walls, hehehehehe"

She jumped to her computer and looked up Tasuki's pics on a **Google** image search.

"Lalala, Wonderful **Google**, I love you! Lalala," SakuraKaze sang to her computer.

/Might as well check my e-mail and why is my computer beeping like this (it had started beeping again soon before she finished her manga). I hope nothing's wrong with it! /

She went to her e-mail account, saw some e-mails from her friends, read them and replied, blocked the junk mail she had (stupid, stupid, stupid, junk mail!!!), and saw an e-mail that looked a little different then all the rest, not from someone she recognized and it didn't look like the normal junk mail she got. She was going to delete and block it anyway when she read the subject line: "Bishounen for you!"

/Ok, what in the world is this? Maybe I should check it out? It shouldn't be something bad. Maybe it's even something new from **Tokyopop**. / She looked at the "FROM" line to see, but she was wrong. /Might as well check it out anyway. /

She clicked on it.

It pictured a silver and black ball, something sort of like a pokeball, and a girl smiling while holding some of said balls. /This looks really familiar, but this can't be real! / She thought when she realized the familiarity.

The e-mail read, "Do you love Bishounen and Bishoujo? Have you ever wished to meet your favorite characters? Well, now you can! You can catch bishounen and bishoujo, even seibutsu, and train them to battle for you or just catch them to hang out with! So what do you think, be a trainer in the Bishi world or not? Click the link below if you want to be a trainer!

Make me a trainer!

"Oh, my god!!!" SakuraKaze yelled, "Calm down, calm down SK…it's probably fake…I wanna try it anyway!"

"Don't move Computer," she simply told her stationary PC, "I'll be right back!"

SakuraKaze raced into the kitchen where her sister was still sitting.

"Sis, you won't believe it!" SK yelled feeling rushed like the e-mail wasn't going to be there when she got back, "Bishounen, girl, Bishounen, I'm going to be a trainer!"

"What?!!!" Her sister said confused, "Bishounen, are you serious?"

"No time to explain now, so I'm going to forward the message to ya and maybe I'll see you there!" she announced, "Bai Bai, Love ya!"

SakuraKaze hugged her sister because no one else was home to hug and it might be the last time (probably not) that she saw her. After this, she ran straight back to her room.

"Okay, do I have everything I need?" She asked herself. She put on some sneakers and thought she had just about everything she would need. She put her bag on her back and sat back down by her computer (it hadn't moved a single centimeter, by the way). Quickly she forwarded the message and prepared herself for clicking on the link.

She clicked on the link.

Nothing happened.

"NANI!!!!?" She shouted, "I don't understand! Wait a minute. I need to calm down so breathe, 1, 2, breathe, 1, 2."

"I guess that's what happens when you get your hopes up," she admitted as she slowly put her pack down.

Close to tears she told herself, "It's okay, I WILL go there someday!"

Just then the computer started beeping again, but this time the screen was swirling into many different colors!

"What!?" SakuraKaze exclaimed as she was being sucked into the screen grabbing her pack as quickly as she could.

To be continued!

So what did everything think!? Review please, constructive criticism is good! This is my very first fic so please don't be too harsh! I'll try to update soon, but I have no plans laid out for this story so please bear with me. Hope you liked it!

SakuraKaze

P.S. If you want to be in my story then tell me your stats in a review (^_^) and I'll see what I can do!


	2. First Meetings

Chapter 2: First Meetings

Author's Notes on Chapter 2 of the Adventures of SakuraKaze: Okay, I know my title is not very original so until I think of a good one maybe you peoples can give me some ideas and if I use it I will give you credit (I probably will end up keeping the title as is because I'm lazy and it will probably grow on me)! Also, I hope whoever may be reading this fic likes it^_^ I think it's going to be a lot of fun to write! Thanks goes to all (Songwind, Lady Demoonica Darkmoon, SailorKagome, Astrid, Tandi, and Gijinka Renamon) reviewed! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or animes (mangas, etc.), organizations or companies mentioned in this story except SakuraKaze because I created her. I'm writing this for myself, and I'm not profiting from writing this so please don't sue! Also since this story is based in Bishonen and Bishoujo, many things are similar (i.e. Bish-balls, Bishie-dex, etc.), and I do not take any credit for their creation.

Now it's story time!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SakuraKaze felt like she was falling, and she couldn't open her eyes to see anything around her. The falling feeling also included a spinning sensation that she thought would be like being flushed down a toilet. In fact the spinning was so strong that as soon as realized her eyes wouldn't open she lost consciousness while still clutching to her pack.

The sky was clear when SK opened her eyes while laying in a field of high grass.

"What happened…?" She asked herself. She thought about the answer to this question a moment or so before she smacked herself on the head and said, "Duh! I'm in the bishounen world because I clicked that link!"

"Wait a sec…I'm...in…the…BISHOUNEN world!" With this realization, she jumped to her feet and tossed her bag on her back all the while looking at her surroundings. To her right sat a forest and to her left were fields like the one she was lying in a moment before. Behind her were more fields and in front of her were even more.

"Okay, so I want to find and catch Sano, Yue, Sesshomaru, Legolas, Haru, Tasuki…Who will I catch first? Whahahaha, Whahahaha!!"

"Enough of that," SK told herself, "I don't have any Bish-balls or a Bishie-dex…and I DON'T even know where I am!" This she confessed to herself and continued talking, "Well, someone should find me soon anyway and take me to the orientation thing, I think…"

With this said she decided to crash where she was since she was always told to stay put and wait until someone found her when she was lost. This was the first time she would get to employ this saying since she didn't get lost often where she was from.

So she sat down next to her bag then searched through the contents until she found her Fruits Basket playing cards. She shuffled them VERY carefully since it was an awfully cool deck of cards. She laid out the cards in the "Las Vegas" solitaire style and started playing. 

She hadn't gotten far in the game because she stared at the lovely pictures on the cards, and she wasn't that great at solitaire to begin with, when someone came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. SK jumped straight up into the air scattering all her cards and twisted around to face whoever the person was.

"Hahaha…Opps, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you that bad, but I just had to try it when you were sitting there engrossed in some playing cards. Hahaha!" said a girl with long brown hair that looked emerald green in the sun and her eyes were two different colors: her left eye was emerald green and her right was brown. Both matched her hair perfectly. She was wearing baggie jeans and a T-shirt that said, "What are you staring at on it?" She also looked like she was about one or two inches taller then she really was because of the shoes she was wearing. 

"Okay…Well, I just love these cards, but I guess I should pay a little more attention to my surroundings. You really did scare me!" SK said to this new girl still a little shocked that someone came up behind her without her noticing, "Anyway, who are you?"

"Opps…I guess I should have told you that instead of laughing at you…Sorry 'bout that by the way…Well, I'm Astrid Jhonson, I'm 15 and here to take you to the nearest town for orientation," Astrid took a deep breath at this point, "since you're now in the bishounen/bishoujo world where you can catch them with pokeball like things (she pulled one out). See?…"

"Awesome!" SakuraKaze said dazed while she realized her dreams were coming true. She looked at the real Bish-ball, but quickly she snapped out of her dazed state when she recognized where Astrid was going with her speech, "Ah, you don't have to explain all these things to me, I think I know most of it." 

"How would you know it already? You just got here, didn't you?" Astrid asked a little confused.

"Well, back on Earth I read a story on fanfiction.net that explained a lot of stuff about this world like you were just about to explain to me, and you sounded like you didn't want to tell me all of this. Have you met other newbies before?"

"Well, no, but other trainers who have met lots of newbies told me of the reactions of most of them: First shock, then denial, and lastly the Super Hyperness/Glomping stage."

"That's probably true, and also probably exaggerated a bit, but I think I've gotten over the shock and denial part which leaves mostly glomping, but I feel I have to ask permission first…" SK said, "I know it's weird, but I'm weird most of the time anyway."

"Okay, that's calms my nerves. I trust that you probably won't suffocate my bishounen…"

"Oh my God!!! I almost forgot! Can I please see your bishounen!!!? I've never EVER seen a real live bishounen before!" SakuraKaze said with enthusiasm and a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Sure, but two things first. One, promise not to glomp them. And two, tell me who you are." Astrid requested.

"I'm sorry. I guess we're both forgetting introductions today. I'm SakuraKaze," she offered her hand to Astrid and they shook hands, "I'm 17 years and blood type B. Great to meet ya! I also promise not to glomp your bishounen without your permission and/or theirs."

"Alright, I'll believe you. It's nice to meet you!" Astrid took from her belt four bish-balls and said, "Time to come out, guys!"

There were four individual loud sounds and large puffs of smoke for each of Astrid's bishounen. Once the dust settled SK could see each of the bishounen clearly and she simply face-faulted.

"Jeez, SakuraKaze!!! Are you alright?" Astrid asked as she tried to help her up.

"Yeh, I think so 'cept now my head hurts. This is the first time I've seen real bishies!!!" SK looked starry eyed as she informed Astrid excitably.

Now that Astrid knew why SK was so shocked, SK quickly got over it and faced the four bishounen. There was a Himura Kenshin that was as cute as could be saying "Oro?" every five seconds because he didn't know who SK was or why he was out of his ball. SK was smiling ear to ear by now. Next to Kenshin was Chichiri. He was wearing his smiling mask and it would only make her happier if he took it off. Then there was a Sesshomaru. Looking very beautiful while standing like a statue and scowling at his trainer and basically everything. 

/Where's the other one?/ SK thought because she knew there were supposed to be four bishes so she looked around and around and around…/There!/ By the tree nearest the two girls sat Inu-Yasha wearing his red/pink outfit and his famous prayer beads.

"This is so cool!" SK screamed then walked over to Astrid, whispered something to her, Astrid nodded, and said, "I'm not responsible for the consequences." With this SK hopped over to the Inu-Yasha, kneeled down next to him while filled with an almost uncontrollable happiness and did what any self-respecting fan of Inu-Yasha would do.

She grabbed his "cat ears" to find out if they were truly real. All this SK did before Inu-Yasha could figure out what she was going to do.

"Hay!! What do you think you're doing!!!?" Inu-Yasha questioned hotly as he jumped up.

"Hi Inu-Yasha!!" SK said ignoring him, and then almost to herself said, "So they are real." 

SK let go of his ears and skipped back over to Astrid, but not without grabbing Inu-Yasha's hand and dragging him over too.

Astrid just looked blankly at her smiling new friend and starting giggling while she said, "You are weird. When I first got him, I glomped him then tested his ears."

"I know, but aren't most people weird!" SK replied still holding Inu-Yasha's hand, by the way who was trying desperately to get his hand back, but to no avail. Right now if you were to look over to Inu-Yasha's full-demon brother you would be able to see a slight smile coming from him that was really hiding his laughter at Inu-Yasha's humiliation.

"Will you let me go!!?" Inu-Yasha more ordered then asked while SK ignored him and looked at Astrid.

"Will you introduce me to them all, PLEASE?"

"Sure, but could you let go of Inu's hand?" Astrid requested, "It looks like he's none to happy."

SK faced Inu-Yasha and blushed a little embarrassed as she said (while she let go of his hand, of course), "Sorry, Inu-Yasha I forgot I was even holding it!! I was so excited to meet real bishounen!" 

Once his hand was free he jumped away from SK to sit next to Kenshin on a convenient boulder that just happened to be there.

"Well, I think you already know…but anyway, this is Inu-Yasha, the half-dog demon from feudal Japan. He's in San stage," She pointed to him then to Kenshin, "This is Himura Kenshin from the Meiji era in Japan—expert swordsperson in the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. He's a Sama. Then this is Chichiri from Konan, specializing in magical attacks and is in his San stage," She pointed at Chichiri then continued, "and lastly, my newest bishounen, Sesshomaru, the full-blooded dog demon half-brother of Inu-Yasha (his doesn't like to admit that) and in Sama stage." At this point she stood between her bishounen and SK, "Guys, this is soon to be newbie trainer SakuraKaze!"

Chichiri and Kenshin politely greeted SK, but the other bishounen showed that they were related by being stubborn and stared at Astrid blankly until she said, "You two better say hello or else…I will let her glomp you…"

So they promptly said in unpracticed unison, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you all! I've always wanted to meet you guys! Wow, this is awesome!! By the way, you don't have to call me SakuraKaze all the time because I know it will probably get annoying so you can just call me SK, Sakura, or Kaze, I guess." SK informed them.

"Well since we all know each other now should we get going to town? I think orientation starts soon," Astrid asked.

"Defiantly! I almost forget that too!! I'm not usually like this," SK said.

"That's alright a lot of newbies are like you at first, but let's get going anyway, okay?"

"You bet!" SK replied.

So she got everything put back neatly in her pack, and they started to walk down a path that Astrid pointed out led to the town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Somewhere else…again and again, I guess…okay, this will from now on and forever be referred to as SEA capitalized.

"One down, 5 million 999 thousand 999 more to go!!! Jeez Louise, I think I'm exaggerating some, but there are still a lot to be brought here and to many to come today," said the MPG (mysterious person with glasses), "So Astrid was sent to find her. Good choice and now I don't have to send anyone. I'm glad that this new system of instant messages when a newbie comes is working. It decreases my work so much, which makes me a happy person! Anyway, who's next? Mwhahaha!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

On the road again SK, Astrid, Kenshin, Chichiri, Sesshomaru, and Inu-Yasha were walking closer and closer to a medium sized town.

"Umm…Astrid when I go to orientation will you do me a favor and wait for me until it's done since I'll probably will feel really lost, and I'm going to want to trade dex-numbers with you! Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top," SK begged.

"Why not? I'll wait for you, but I'll go get a hotel room for the night after I drop you off since it will probably be getting a bit late to start travelling anyway!"

"That sounds great! Thank you so much!" SK said.

"Hey Astrid," Inu-Yasha called and she looked over at him, "Can I go in that stupid ball before we get to town?"

"Is little Inu-chan scared of all the fan-girls walking around there?" Astrid taunted.

"Feh. I am not. I just don't feel like walking around anymore today!"

"I bet you're lying and really..."

"Fine, I'll stay out of the stupid ball!"

"Okay!" Astrid smiled triumphantly and turned to SK and said quietly, "It's so much fun to annoy him!"

"I'll go in my ball though." Chichiri announced.

"Me too." Kenshin said, "If there's going to be orientation soon then that means lots of newbies and newbies can be well…scary."

"I will as well." Even Sesshomaru said and used the excuse, "I will not be seen with my brother in company."

"Okay, guys. Sounds fine with me." Astrid agreed. Because they were practically on top of town now, she took three balls from her belt and the three bishounen entered them in a flash of light.

"What about me?" Inu-Yasha said.

"Well, you said you were going to stay out of your ball so I'm going to respect that." Astrid was trying to annoy him.

"Feh," this was his only reply as they walked up to the gates of the town entrance.

To be continued…

Thanks for reading and please review! I know Inu-Yasha was picked on a lot in this chapter, but I had to get it out of my system, and don't you think if it was you, you would have checked his ears too? I'll put more people in the fic in the next couple chapters, I think. I'll try to update every one to two weeks, but I'm not promising anything. I'm just going to try really hard to, okay? 

If anybody reading this has a question about the bishounen/bishoujo that are in this story and what anime/manga they are from, I'll gladly tell you that and a little bit more about them if you review (I like reviews^_^) and ask about it.

If you're wondering, the SEA and MPG will have more importance in this story later on…I think, anyway!

P.S. I'm worried I might accidentally plagiarize someone, because I might think something is my original idea, but it might actually come from something I've read and I don't realize it. If this happens, please tell me and I'll take whatever it was down and redo it. Thank you!


End file.
